As aircraft data captured during flight becomes more abundant, it is necessary to effectively analyze and visualize this data to measure aircraft performance. Aircrew members and other users of such information must be able to receive the data related to aircraft performance in an efficient way on a graphical user interface (GUI). Hence, there is a need for a method and system for representation a flight events using icons within a graphical user interface.